


1st Meet

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accident, Gen, Just beans, other dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Kiara is an ordinary kid. Ink is, well...ink. Yet somehow, they get along anyway.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	1st Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy.

It was a shoe.

Size 5, a ladies’ Mary Jane.

And it had fallen out of nowhere, or perhaps, from above.

It sat there, showing no signs of damage.

No name on the tag to identify whom its owner might be.

……………Strange.

-

You’re not going to believe it.

You’re just…not going to.

You see…

I…kind-of tripped.

On the Stairs.

Then I grabbed the banister, and it broke-

My notebook was in my hand, and that caught on top of the sideways bars-

Now it’s stuck.

I’m stuck.

I think I broke my wrist, but it could be worse because the rest of me could’ve gone the way of my-

Am I being watched?

…I’m definitely being watched.

…Great…

-What has got my leg!?

-What is that-

Climbing up the wall?

‘Let go’.

Let g-!!?

I can’t.

I feel my other hand sweat-

I jump.

What…the heck am I seeing!?

Some kind of black…goop is dripping over my struggling fingers.

I’m trying to get my foot up-there so I can crawl back to safety.

It rattles-

My wrist screams bloody murder.

Crap.

Okay…

Liquid floods over it.

Wh-

Ink?

It’s squeezing-

Ouchouchouch-!!

SNAP

“-!!??”

OW

Wait-waitwaitwaitwait-

Arm-

Goawaygoaway-!

My grip is gone.

NO-

…Why am I not falling!?

-

The rest of the structure collapses.

She stiffens.

Her head twists around to see me.

“S-stranger-!?”

Her eyes widen.

Hazel.

“Who are you!?”

Having extended several feet off the ground, I lower myself.

Slowly, so she will not opt to fight and cause me to lose my grasp.

“What-“

She is fidgeting a lot as is.

“What’s going on-“

“Do not move so much”.

“Where did you even come from!!?”

“The 2nd Dimension”.

“Another dimension”.

“Yes, that is what I said”.

“…”

I set her down upon the floor.

She winces and lifts her ankle.

“…I’m covered in ink”.

“You are”.

“……Why am I covered in ink?”

“Because I am made of ink”.

“You are what”.

Those hazel eyes are glued to her broken wrist.

“Ink”.

“……Ink got me out of this situation?”

“Yes”.

“How…”

The pupils are dilated.

“Wh-you still-haven’t-told me who you are!!”

She points.

“I am Ink”.

“I know-“

“That is what I am called”.

“You’re called ‘Ink’?”

“Yes”.

“The ink is called Ink”.

Her voice shakes.

“I…tell me I’m dreaming…this feels very unrealistic-“

“You are not dreaming”.

“…Where did you come from…Ink…”

“The 2nd Dimension”.

“What on earth is the 2nd Dimension?”

“It is where I live”.

“I-no. What is it?”

“…It is…”

…?

“….It is my home”.

“N-okay”.

She is not aware she has rubbed ink across her forehead.

“Why don’t you show me-“

“Done”.

“-WHOAH-!!?”

This girl is falling.

Again.

“A warning first would have been nice-“

It dawns on her that she is floating in space.

“-“

With my help, of course.

“………”

Her arms fling around me out of reflex.

“Ohhh no…oh no. No-“

“Fear of heights?”

“Nooo….”

“The floating would take some getting used to”.

“Nope, I don’t want to fall-“

“You will not”.

“…”

“I will not drop you”.

“……Um.....well….why would…..you….go out of your way for this? I mean, not that I’m complaining-“

.

……………………………………………………………………..

………….Hm?

“Uh….you there? H-hard to tell if I can’t-see-“

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

…………………

“Ink?”

“………….Your shoe……fell”.

“What? Really!?”

“….Here”.

“Wow. Er, how-“

“………………………I do not know”.

“Huh. Weird”.

I lower her gently to the flattest surface there is.

A random shape.

It may be gone in two days’ time.

“…”

I bring forth-

“You kept it?”

“It…fell”.

“…”

She slides the heel over her long sock.

“Thank you…”

“It was….nothing”.

“…You live in an odd world”.

Grayscale, compared to hers.

An expected reaction.

“I find it comfortable”.

“All alone?”

“Alone?”

“Well…”

Her eyes (hazel) scan from one side to the other.

“It’s just…it looks like we’re the only two here who…talk, breathe…”

“Breathe?”

“You don’t…you talk-obviously, but do you-?”

“I do not have to…”

“Oh. Cool. Um-“

“Alone?”

“…..”

“…Wow. I’m impressed”.

With what?

“I haven’t met a lot of people who who can manage just fine that way”.

“Hm”.

…………………

“Uh. Can I go back now? I have a math test”.

“…..A test?”

“Mm-hm. Worth 90% of my grade”.

“That’s a lot”.

“It is”.

“…..”

“If it helps, I studied-“

“Yes”.

……………………………….

“So…….”

“…..What are you called?”

“Huh-oh”.

Her lips….quirk.

“Kiara”.

“Hm…”

“It’s kind-of…different, eheh”.

Her face is red.

“No more…different than mine”.

“…Thanks dude”.

“….Dude?”

“Yeah-‘dude’ is kinda….kinda catch-all for everybody. I think”.

“Hm”.

“….You say ‘hm’ a lot, don’t you?”

“…..Hm”.

“……….Can I go….do my test?”

“….You may go do your test”.

The ink lifts her out.

………………………………………………………………….

It’s quiet.

-

It’s like I had a flash dream, and then I’m here.

…

-Math test!!

I have a math test-

I spin and run-

Really, really, really need that A+-!!!

-I didn’t even realize.

I still have that ink wrapped around my wrist.

…

-I do not have time to think about it!!

-

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Even though Kiara is not here.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

It………….is…………….different.

Now-

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hm.

………………………………………………………………………………………

-

At the end of the day, I’m all set to just walk out of there-

“Ink?”

I don’t know how I knew…

I just-

“What are you doing?”

He’s behind me.

“………………………”

Something about the way he’s towering feels-

“………………………….?………………..”

“….Huh?”

“…………………………………………………………”

Confused.

“…..I can’t read minds, dude, I’m really sorry…it’d be cool if I could, though. -Well actually, maybe not depending on what thoughts I’d hear, but-“

Now he looks like he’s smiling, a little.

“….I guess it would be pretty funny at times”.

“…………………………………………?……………………………”

“……”

O…kay…

“Um….Ink?”

“Yes?”

“…I’m gonna go home now”.

“…………………………………………..”

….So I walk home.

Within the first foot, he’s gone and caught up to me.

…..I honestly have no idea what’s going on up there.

Nor how to feel about this.

“You know…you don’t have to follow me”.

“……………….?…..Follow?”

“Uh…”

“……………………….”

Another foot passes by.

“…..How did it go?”

“Huh-“

“The test”.

“Oh”.

“I think I didn’t fail, at least…”

“…Hm”.

Another foot.

“This is it”.

The only green house on the street.

“………You live here?”

“Yup”.

I reach over and unlock the gate.

“………………………………….”

Swing it open-

“Are you going?”

“Yeah, this is my stop”.

“………………………………….”

“See you”.

“………………………………Wait-“

“What?”

I’m just about to swing it shut.

“…………………..S……..See……you…..tomorrow….?”

“Me?”

……Aw….

“……………………..”

I smile a little.

“Sure”.

Ink seems to calm down slightly.

…As far as I can tell?

-He then disappears.

…………………..Heh.

I shut the gate.

-

The next day……takes a long time to get here.

That’s….different.

………………………………..

**Author's Note:**

> They're so darn cute-><


End file.
